Come On, Get Higher
by xxIceEyesxx27
Summary: Songfics based on Ziva and Abby's feeling for each other. Mostly the beginning of those feelings. Ziva/Abby


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also do not own the song Come on get Higher.

AN: This is my second story ever. I have been keeping track of Ziva/Abby stories for a long time and decided that I would write my own. This turned out pretty good in my opinion. It just started to take shape in my head while i was listening to the song.

Summary: These are Abby's thoughts on when Ziva is left in Isreal, when she is thought dead, and when she is brought home.

* * *

Abby POV:

'She's been gone so long. I haven't had any contact with her. No phone calls, no emails, not even a text message. I mean I can understand not talking to Tony, but what about me and Gibbs and McGee? After Jenny died I talked to her everyday because I wanted to make sure I would never have to say that I hadn't said goodbye.

_I miss the sound of your voice__  
__And I miss the rush of your skin__  
__And I miss the still of the silence__  
__As you breathe out and I breathe in_

When Tony came in and said that she wasn't coming back, something broke. I wasn't worried about not saying goodbye anymore. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to tell her how much I really cared.

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next__  
__Make you believe, make you forget__  
_  
I couldn't remember when I realized how much I loved her. One day she walked out of the lab after a hard case with her hair all messy and her eyes half closed but a triumphant smirk on her face. It was then that I realized how far I had already fallen, but not when it had happened.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just pull me down hard__  
__And drown me in love__  
_

Some would say she had a cats grace and beauty, but I know that it was all her own. She can't be compared to even the most majestic of beings. A goddess in her own right.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just pull me down hard__  
__And drown me in love__  
_

I can remember some of those little mistakes she would make when trying to say some American idiom and how they always made her face scrunch and her head tilt to the side. And when she got it right there was always this smug look on her face. It always took the edge off of her Mossad, ninja, bad ass persona.

_I miss the sound of your voice__  
__The loudest thing in my head__  
__And I ache to remember__  
__All the violent, sweet,__  
__perfect words that you said_

I would do anything to hold her now and tell her everything would be okay. That _**I **_would make everything okay. God I miss her.  
_  
__If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,__  
__make you believe, make you forget_

At first I hated her. No, not her but what she represented. Kate's replacement. But then she became a part of the team, a part of _**me**_.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just to pull me down hard__  
__And drown me in love__  
_

She showed me that she cared about us all. That she was now one of our family. Then I fell into her love and I haven't even tried to climb out. If anything, with her gone, I have truly fallen as far as I can.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just to pull me down hard__  
__And drown me in love_

Just to see her would make me whole. I can only imagine what it would be like. To kiss my angel, to hold her. Oh Ziva.

_I miss the pull of your heart__  
__I can taste the sparks on your tongue__  
__I see angels and devils__  
__And God__  
__when you come on__  
__Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD__  
__Singin' shalala la__  
__Singin' shalala lala_

When Gibbs said the words "Lost at sea," and "no survivors" My world crumbled. She was really gone. I never got to tell her…..

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just to pull me down hard__  
__And drown me in love_

Life wasn't the same knowing that she would never come back. First she just wasn't here now she was gone. Tony and McGee left this morning for Selim's camp. They said they would make it right. Right… but not any better.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips__  
__Faith and desire in the swing of your hips__  
__Just to pull me down hard__  
__And drown me, drown me in love__  
_

They were coming home! They were bringing my Zi home! They said she was hurt, and that she wasm't the same but she was alive. Life wasn't pointless. She was coming back to me.

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong__  
__(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong__  
__(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

The elevator sounded and Gibbs walked out then Ziva. They were all dirty but Ziva was different. She seemed to be looking past everything. Her face was so empty like she was waiting to wake from a dream. Someone started to clap and soon we were welcoming our heroes. I slowly walked towards her searching her eyes. She stared up at me with no expression except for disbelief. My hand moved on its own to stroke her cheek to make sure she was real, and not another of my hallucinations. She looked so fragile. Reaching out I hugged her. I felt that if I hugged her too hard she would shatter. Her arms hesitantly rose, encircling my waist, holding on to me. She was real, she was alive, she was with me and I would never let her go.

_So, come on, get higher__  
__Come on, get higher__  
__'Cause everything works love__  
__Everything works in your arms_

_

* * *

_

AN: I hoped you liked it. i know i enjoyed writing it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Song: Matt Nathanson - Come on get Higher


End file.
